


You've Got A Lot To Catch Up On, Soldier

by SassyNewbie



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Scott-Steve centric kinda, Slowish Burn but not really??, barely gonna have cassie in this sorry, multiverse kind of?, steven rogers is back baybeeee and scott will be his bf i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyNewbie/pseuds/SassyNewbie
Summary: "But- but- how!? Cap - I mean- Steve! You-"At the mention of his name, Cap perks up, his face contorted with curiosity and confusion. He suspiciously eyed the other male up and down."How do you know my name?” The blonde says sharply before his face softens. “Am I...am I supposed to know you?"Meeting Captain America had been a high point of his life right next to fighting side by side with him...Then again, Cap had left months ago to be with Peggy.So how is he here?----Or in other news hello im trying my hand at a multichapter AntShield story because I can im sORRY some endgame spoilers btw also also- rating will change so please be on the look out for that if you don't like mature stuff! Thanks!





	You've Got A Lot To Catch Up On, Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever AntShield fanfic! I'm currently working on a QuillScott one which I swear I'll update as soon as I find the motivation to finish the chapter pls no bulli
> 
> I've been busy with moving and other life things but I think it's settled enough to allow me to update this regularly!
> 
> Thanks for checkin it out!

It was dangerous to walk alone at night. This was something taught not only by parents but a learned behavior too. An instinct to fear the darkness, a fear of the unknown and uncertain.

So _why_ did Scott think it was a good idea!?

Truthfully, he just needed some space. Some time to air out his thoughts and not be concerned with his loved ones. For once he just wanted some time for himself, a chance to feel emotions he had to repress for the greater good. He still wasn't fully over Darren Cross trying to kill his daughter and him- which was over a **_decade_** ago. A lot had changed from the time Scott was released from prison and normally life as an ex-convict was hard enough to adjust to in society. But an ex-convict turned superhero-y was a completely different egg is a completely different basket. It wasn't that he didn't want this life, no not at all! He loved who he'd become over the years

But, it was getting hard.

 _Really_ hard.

He basically spent 5 years of his life unintentionally doing **absolutely nothing** , just floating endlessly in another universe. Not to mention, how much being in the Quantum Realm had affected his mental state.

Scott hadn't intended to walk this far. He hadn't intended to unknowingly walk in an alley and he definitely had no intention of quite literally walking in the middle of someone's drug deal.

But, here we are.

_Good old San Fran._

The moment the raven-haired male had noticed the exchange going on between the two sketchy middle-aged men he quickly turned his heel with a huffed ' _nope!_ '. He hoped the two would just ignore him and assumed he was one of those random methed up stragglers wandering throughout the night but-

"Hey- Hey you! Yeah, short stack. Turn around, and get your hands out your pocket, unless you want to get shot up like swiss cheese."

Ah. _So much for that method_.

Time to **run**!

Scott quickly bolted away, making random zig-zagging motions and praying that if he did get shot it wouldn’t be fatal. He didn’t want to leave his daughter fatherless again.  
Gunshots fired off finally, making the ex-con yelp. He thanked his lucky stars the Pym's put him through all of that Antman training because he's pretty sure if he had his old endurance, he would've passed out by now.  
  
Anxiety gnawed at his chest, making his head spin and his stomach churn as he heard bullets ping off objects inches away from him. A high pitched scream tears out of him when a bullet whizzed right past his ear, cutting through the air making a sharp _t_ _hwit!_ sound.

The bugman had been running for what felt like an eternity now. He would have been completely okay to keep going under any normal circumstance, but with the constant stress he had been put through in the past few months and the unresolved trauma resulting from it he was growing tired fast.

It seemed like the adrenaline pumping through him was only making the situation worse. His lungs burned and his stomach kept twisting in fear and nausea. The men wouldn't stop. They kept running after him.

This sucked. This sucked _so badly_. He was going to get shot and either die or be caught up in some illegal drug trade that would threaten to kill his loved ones if he tried to get out of it.

His eyes squeezed tightly as he continued to run blindly. He could hear his ragged breaths, changing in pitch due to the harsh pounding of his legs on the ground. Though, through his pants and the ringing of rushing blood, he could make out a few...odd noises. A _tink,_ **_clank_ **and, a **shout**.

Grunts and pained groans followed as if the wind suddenly got knocked out of them. Then finally, a clatter of two things - _their guns maybe?_ \- dropping and finally, shuffling of feet quickly running away.

Scott figured it might have been Hope, though it'd be odd, considering she was usually asleep around this time. The ex-con's running came to a sudden halt. Maybe a little _too_ sudden because he tripped over his feet and fell. He groaned, both in pain and appreciation from his exhorted body. Through spotty vision he could make out a grey blob moving towards him, his savior of the night hopefully.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just-" Scott pants out, heaving in heavy uneven breaths.

The male figure bends over, gently patting at Scott's back. "Easy, take deep breaths. One at a time- _there we go_.” The person rubs small comforting circles on Scotts lower back, making him slightly relax.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Scott chuckled, his vision finally bleeding back into a clearer picture. He could now vaguely make out the image of his savior. He seemed to be in a costume of some sort- hiding part of his face. Ah, so a superhero of some sort? Maybe a new Avenger! He'd have to catch this guys name so he could promote whatever merchandise he could find.

"I'm alright, thanks!. It's been a good while since I've run for my life. Gotta get that cardio in!"

The other male exhaled a small laugh. "That makes two of us."

Scott was still a little breathless, so he smiles in response to the other. It was funny, in this dim lighting and with his vision still a bit blurry this stranger kinda looked like-

... _Wait_

What!?

Scott quickly got up, only to stumble back down again in shocked clumsiness.  
"Y- _you're_ -!"

A nod and a war-winning smile.

"Sorry for the scare. I heard a scream and as much as I was told to ignore it- _I couldn't_ " Captain America- yes _Captain fucking America_ \- apologetically says, eyes casting downwards in slight shame.

"But- but- **_how!?_** Cap - _I mean_ \- Steve! _You_ -"

At the mention of his name, Cap perks up, his face contorted with curiosity and confusion. He suspiciously eyed the other male up and down.

"How do you know my name?” The blonde says sharply before his face softens. “Am I...am I supposed to know you?"

Scott's heart **dropped**.

Meeting Captain America had been a high point of his life right next to fighting side by side with him. He had been a fanboy of Cap for YEARS, going so far as to ordering bootlegged "super soldier serum" when he was younger.  
  
It turned out to be blue gaterade.  
  
_Wait a moment_ , Scott thinks to himself, _Cap had left months ago to be with that Peggy lady..._

 _So how is he_ -

"I...Wha? Yes! I'm Antman. We fought against Team Stark that one time on at the airport?" He gets a puzzled look along with a mouthed 'team Stark?' from the Captain. "Shook your hand for too long?" Scott tries again, maybe purposely leaving out him awkwardly touching Caps biceps. Thankfully but also not thankfully the blonde seems more confused.  
  
"Thinks for thanking of me?" the bugman says softly, a bit disheartened.  
  
Captain seemed even more confused, the already prominent frown growing longer on his face.

Scott tries one last time, "We- we fought Thanos army together! You know- _'Avengers Assemble!'_ -that was you- You...after we won you went back to be with Peggy! At least, that’s what Falcon and Buck’s told me."  
  
At the mention the familiar names Steve's eyes widen before squeezing in irritation. Not at Scott, but himself. His eyebrows knitted in concentration as if trying hard to remember these events.

"And when you came back you were _super_ old. You uh...you died shortly after you came back…" The male trails off softly.  
  
Not wanting to be one to damper the Captain’s spirits (He _never_ would!) he pipes up with;

“But you’re here now!”

The war-hero seemed deep in thought though, mumbling out, "I don't remember _any_ of it…” he gets a shrug in response, Scott was about to ramble on about his multiverse theories when Steve speaks up again.

“Uh," The Captain swallows, "when did we meet?"

This catches Scott by surprise, mainly because he knows that fact by heart.  
"2016 I think?" He rubs the back of his neck as he downplays the specifics...no need to get all fanboy. For the moment at least. _Maybe he could finally get an autograph._

The star-spangled man makes a face, something akin to when a younger Cassie Lang when forced to eat something she didn't like. He begins to shake his head in disbelief.

"That's impossible. I only got out of the ice 4 years before that."

What?

"The last thing I did was save Earth from Loki's attack. The main reason I'm here is to assess the damage in the surrounding areas. Look for anything suspicious."

The ex-convict blinks once. Then twice. He stares at the war hero, mouth agape. He doesn't know what to say, where to start or even how to form words at the moment.

"I was looking for Stark. I haven't seen him since we defeated Loki. I assumed he'd be running a perimeter check."

Old feelings of Tony's sacrifice bubbled up, forming a lump of guilt in Scott's throat as it prevented him from choking out a forced, "Tony isn't here."

The super soldier seems relieved that someone at least finally answered him about Stark. Anyone else who he’s asked either look at him in shock or disgust.

"Are you and Tony close? Do you happen to have a way to contact him? He gave me a cellular phone but I had a hard time using it." A pause, followed by a frown on the Captains face, "They don't have buttons, as you might know."

"I...I know."

The bug man ran a hand through his hair, tightly grabbing at the scalp. This was way past freaky. Had he died? Had he actually gotten shot and was bleeding out, thus causing this crazy hallucination? Whatever this was he needed to get to the bottom of it and break the news to Ste-...Captain America.

"C...Cap- _This is going to sound rightfully insane but_ \- Do you mind coming with me to a friends house? I think they'll have more answers for you than I can offer. Not to mention I think I’m currently insane and I find comfort in shared insanity."

Cap gestured for Scott to get in front of him "Lead the way, soldier."

Scott would've let out a squeal, hearing such a phrase directed at him from Captain America himself, but he was more focused on what the fuck was going on. Though he did allow his stomach to do a flip in excitement.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Scott had arrived at the Pym's house (both Hank and Hope thinking Scott was playing a prank on him at first) and it was explained that Steve was, simply put, a time anomaly. Times two.

Janet had theorized that the Old Steve Rogers going back in time and staying there hadn't had any effect on the past, but instead the present timeline. The current Steve Roger's had still gone through getting the super serum, being stuck in ice, becoming an avenger and meeting the other avengers. But anything after that, or more like anything dealing with the infinity stones after Loki’s attack, just didn’t exist.

It was heartbreaking to explain everything that had happened in the past year. Losing the old Steve, Tony and Natasha had everyone devastated. Scott blamed himself for their deaths. He didn't have much time to brood before Hank was doing his 'I would've done something different' act.

"I _told_ you, time travel is a bad idea. It's risky and it leaves too many stains." Hank started his tirade but seemed to calm down. "However-" _that 'however' sounded like a good thing to Scott!_

"I think this is something good out of a bad situation. I just hope that nothing else has gone wrong. We don't need another Winter soldier incident or Darren Cross."

Everyone nods in agreement, even Steve who's not sure who either of those people are but he's supporting everyone's decision.

The old man continues, taking off his glasses to rub off a smudge as he's talking. "I'd suggest filling in this Captain of the last 9 years. Well, as best as you can." A thoughtful pause and a look at Scott. "You know what, scratch that. Just pull up some documents from the internet and let him read them. Maybe introduce him to the _new_ Captain America. As for now? Go home, Scott. I'm very tired and would like to drink the rest of my tea before it gets too cold."

Scott nods, bidding his goodbyes followed by small apologies for intruding. Cap gives everyone a generic soldier salute and follows Scott out the door, careful to not hit his head on the top. The two stood outside of the Pym house in silence.

* * *

"The new Captain America…?" Steven says with a frown. Scott laughs and clasps a hand on the Caps broad shoulder, giving a light-hearted squeeze while actively trying to conceal his excitement.

"You've got a lot to catch up on, soldier”

Cap doesn’t have to _know_ who Scott is to know he’s been holding back calling him that for what seemed like a long time.


End file.
